Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 13
Zadzwonił budzik, zmora każdego śpiocha, a zielonooka lubiła spać...ale co pozostało? Musi wstać, tym bardziej, że dziś pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. W ogóle pierwszy dzień w szkole. Dziewczyna szybko wstała i rozejrzała się po pokoju. -Wassp? Wassp! Gdzie jesteś?- Zawołała nastolatka, oczywiście uważała, aby nikt nieproszony jej nie usłyszał. Po chwili obok niej znalazła się żółta istotka. -Tutaj Vick.- Zielonooka słysząc piskliwy głosik swojej przyjaciółki uspokoiła się. -Chodź. Dziś pierwszy dzień szkoły, musimy się naszykować. Bez zbędnych słów, ruszyły do garderoby, by wybrać coś. Gdy już to zrobiły, poszły do łazienki gdzie nastolatka ubrała się i odprawiła poranną toaletę.- Jeszcze tylko błyszczyk...- Musnęła swoje pełne usta błyszczykiem, który schowała do torby, gdzie już znajdowała się jej Kwami, po czym ruszyła do restauracji na śniadanie. Zauważyła wujka przy stole dla VIP'ów, po jego lewej stronie siedziała jakaś blondyna, która zawzięcie starała się rozpocząć z nim rozmowę. Nastolatka zaśmiała się cicho na ten widok, moment później zauważył ją rockman i zaprosił ruchem ręki do stołu. Z uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła, a po chwili zajęła miejsce po prawicy wujka. -Yhymmm...przepraszam, ale co tu robi ktoś taki jak ty, poza tym w co jesteś ubrana?!- Spytała z oburzeniem wcześniej wymieniona dziewczyna. Vick spojrzała się na nią zdziwiona, już wiedziała, że jest to pusta lalka. -Chloé, kochana córeczko. To jest siostrzenica pana Jagged'a, a także... -A także najsławniejsza piosenkarka popu na świecie.- Wujek dziewczyny, przerwał wypowiedź starszego mężczyzny. Natomiast zielonooka, już dawno zaczęła jeść, dzięki czemu właśnie teraz skończyła. Córka burmistrza była zszokowana, poza tym uznała, że dobrze będzie mieć TAKĄ dziewczynę w paczce. -Dziękuję za posiłek. Ja już pójdę do szkoły. -Victoria, zabiorę cię, a przy okazji przespaceruję się z Fangiem.- Nastolatka spojrzała na gada, po czym nachyliła się i zaczęła go drapać i mówić do niego przesłodzonym głosem. -Odprowadzisz mnie do szkoły, co gadzie? No cio, nio tak, nio i na śpacierek pójdziesz, nio.- Krokodyl zaczął machać ogonem, niczym rasowy kundel (nwm jak to możliwe, ale wyobraźnia autorki czyni cuda). Kilka minut później siedziała już w limuzynie. Gdzy dojechali do jej nowej szkoły wyskoczyła jak torpeda, a już na wejściu czekał na nią dyrektor. -Panno Golden, zapraszam za mną. Pokażę pani klasę i plan zajęć, a później poproszę kogoś by pokazał pani szkołę.- Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Po wszystkim stała przy swojej klasie z telefonem w ręku, gdy nagle kyoś zaczął ją wołać. -Victoria! Victoria!- Podniosła wzrok z ekranu i spojrzała na dziewczynę, którą już wcześniej ujrzała.- Jak chcesz możesz się ze mną trzymać. Mam bogatego tatusia i rządze tą szkołą. Poza tym, jestem Chloé Bourgeois.- Nastolatka chwilę się popatrzyła na niebieskooką blondynę, po czym zaśmiała się. -Sorki, ale nie lubię płytkich ludzi...cóź w sumie to nie muszę za to przepraszać, Barbie. Hahaha.- Gdy Barbie odeszła rozległ się dzwonek, niby zmora wszystkich normalnych uczniów, w sumię skoro tak, to ona nie była normalna, cieszył ją fakt, że za chwilę będzie jej pierwsza lekcja. Kiedy wchodziła do klasy, dobiegł ją głos nauczycielki. -Od dziś macie w klasie nową koleżankę. Możesz się przedstawić? -Ugh? Jasne.- Blondynka nie była zestresowana, w końcu wiele razy występowała przed milionową widownią, więc coś takiego to pikuś.- Więc tak, jestem Victroria Golden, część z was pewnie mnie zna, ale to nie jest ważne...- Miała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwała jej jedna z dziewczyn. -Aaaaa! To ty jesteś Tori Gold?! Najlepsza wokalistka popowa w Europie?!- Zielonooka nim spostrzegła, była tulona przez rudowłosą dziewczynę. -Sabrina uspokuj się! -Tak jest proszę pani.- Dając blondynce jeszcze jednego przytulasa, wróciła do ławki, którą dzieliła z Chloé, niestety, ta też postanowiła dodać swoje cztery grosze. -Victoria, wraz ze swoim wujkiem Jagged'em Stone'm, mieszka w hotelu mojego taty. Żadne z was nie jest warte znajomości z nią...no może oprócz Sabriny i Adrienka.- Wzrok nowej uczennicy pokierował się na chłopaka, który uporczywie się w nią wpatrywał. -Victoria? To na serio ty?- Chłopak wstał z miejsca. -Adrien?!- Nastolatka nie zwlekając, puściła torbę i skoczyła na blondyna. Nogi oplotła w okół jego talii, a sama wtuliła się w niego, co chłopak odwzajemnił. Po chwili jednak skończyli.- Adrien, jak ja się za tobą stęskniłam. Lata cię nie widziałam. -Ja taż się stęskniłem...chociaż szczaerze mówiąc, nie myślałem, że jeszcze cię spotkam. -Przeprowadziłam się do wujka, bo moi rodzice niedawno zgineli w wypadku. Gdy usłyszałam, że będe z tobą w klasie, to skakałam ze szczęścia. Niestety, Fang to przerwał, zgniatając mnie. -Hahaha. -Dobra, z racji tego, że już minęła większa część lekcji. Zamienimy z wychowawczą.-( najgorszy tekst, jaki można usłyszeć) Odparła nauczycielka. -Yyyy...Adrien?- Zwróciła chłopakowi uwagę granatowo-włosa. Była trochę zazdrosna i zawstydzona zaistniałą sytuacją...takie ciepłe powitanie? Blondyn dopiero teraz przypomniał sobię o ukochanej (phi, no wiesz ty co?). -Yyy, Vicki, poznaj Marinette moją dziewczynę. Mari, poznaj Victorię, moją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. -Jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- Ciemnowłosa podała jej dłoń, gdy zielonooka powiodła wzrokiem na jej twarz ujrzała przyjazny uśmiech. /To ten sam gest/- pomyślała, po czym przywitała się z dziewczyną. -No, no Adrienek. Ładne dziewczę sobię znalazłeś. Co nie zmienia faktu, że od ćwiczeń jestem w zajebistej formie i mam extra sylwetkę. -Hahaha, ale dla mnie i tak Mari jest najpiękniejsza. -Ach właśnie...Vicki to jest Nino, przyjaciel Adriena i Alya, moja przyjaciółka.- Gdy dziewczyna przywitała się z wymienionymi osobami, zadzwonił dzwonek, więc wszyscy musieli iść na przerwę. W przeciągu kilku minut wieść o celebrytce rozeszła się po szkolę, dlatego gdy wychodziła, napadł ją tłum. Szybko rozdała autografy i ruszyła w stronę swoich nowych przyjaciół, no Adriena znała długo, ale nie widziała go przez jakiś czas. Już do nich podchodziła, gdy nagle, gdzieś niedaleko rozległa się wybuch. Nie tracąc czasu ruszyła w stronę łazienki, weszła do kabiny i już miała się przemieniać, gdy nagle usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi. Uchyliła drzwiczki i nie moglą uwierzyć własnym oczom. Zobaczyła Aly'e, którą przedstawiła jej Marinette, oraz....kwami?! Po chwili, zamiast nastolatki, w pomieszczeniu stała Volpina, którą poznała podczas ostatniej akcji. Gdy dziewczyna wybiegła zawołała swoją przyjaciółkę. -Wassp, zapylaj!- Moment później, jako Bee Girl kierowała się w stronę zagrożenia /może dziś wykorzystam swoją moc?/-Pomyślała, będąc już kilkaset metrów od miejsca wybuchu. Jej oczom ukazał się wielki słup wody. -Co tu się...dzieje?!- Spytała lądując obok Volpiny. Ta ignorując pytanie zwróciła się do Biedronki. -Nie przypomina ci to czegoś? -Chodzi i o tą ognistą dziewczynę co nam uciekła? -Dokładnie Biedronsiu.- Tym razem ich przeciwnik to męźczyzna. Jego strój jest w odcieniach niebieskiego i turkusu z motywem fal. Jego włosy są błękitne, a maska wygląda niczym morskie algi.- Z tą różnicą, że jest duża różnica.- (brawo, bardzo mądry tekst Volpino -_-) Biedronka spojrzała się na nią zniesmaczona, natomiast Pszczoła i Kot cicho zachichiotali. Po chwili ruszyli do walki, nie szło im zby dobrze. Granatowo-włosa postanowiła się zakraść, jednak gdy była kilka metrów od przeciwnika ten skierował na nią swój wzrok. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, sparaliżowana strachem, nagle wróg skierował na nią swój atak, wiedząc, że nie da rady go w tej chwili uniknąć. Blondyn zauważył to i natychmiast zareagował, wybił się od ściany budynku i biorąc ukochaną w ramiona, uchronił ją od niebezpieczeństwa. -Musisz być bardziej ostrożna, Księżniczko.- Mruknął do niej chłopak, był trochę zły.- Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby coś ci się stało.- Blondyn zacisnął szczękę, odstawił nastolatkę, pk czym wstał i zacisnął pięści. -Nie poznaje cię...zawsze to ja musiałam ratować ci tyłek.- Dziewczyna chciała rozluźnić atmosferę i jak widać udało jej się to, bo z ust chłopaka wydobył się cichy chichot. Ponownie zaczęli atakować wroga. W pewnym momencie niebieskooka (oczy Victorii zmieniają kolor) miała tego dość, ta walka trwała za długo. Zacisnęła pięść na rączce od broni i zamachnęła się na wroga. -Hej rybko, lepszych perfum nie miałaś?- Nie zastanawiając się długo zaatakowała opętanego przez akumę mężczyznę. Marinette próbowała ją powstrzymać, ale nie udało jej się to...przeciwnik zaatakował Pszczołę. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w tą scenę, wiedząc, że może się to dla niej źle skończyć. Jednak nie mogli nic zrobić, byli bezsilni. Biedronka zacisnęła zęby i z determinacją spojrzała na pędzący w stronę zielonookiej atak. W ostatnim momencie złapała ją, niestety sama oberwała w nogę, z której po chwili sączyła się krwista posoka. Za pomocą jo-jo wskoczyły na jeden z dachów i przeturlały się kilka metrów po powierzchni, obie były nieprzytomne. Po chwili wskoczyli do nich Kot i Volpina, natomiast ich wróg zdążył uciec. Teraz jednak najbardziej martwili się o stan ich przyjaciółek. Czarny Kot podbiegł do ukochanej i wziął ją na ręce, by przenieść w miejsce gdzie będzie mógł obejrzeć jej rany, to samo kazał zrobić Volpinie z Pszczołą. Po chwili sprintu z dziewczynami w ramionach, znaleźli się w zaułku. Położyli nastolatki obok siebię i zaczęli oglądać ich rany. U blondynki nie było to nic poważnego, kilka zadrapań na buzi i rozcięty strój w okolicy przed ramienia. Natomiast u Biedronki, było znacznie gorzej. Ratując dziewczynę, sama oberwała przez co kombinezon na jej nodze był rozcięty, a z łydki na ziemię kapały krople krwi. Ponad to miała zadrapania na ramionach i okropnie wyglądającego siniaka na policzku. -Dobra, trzeba czymś zatamować krwawienie. -Wiem Volpino, tylko myślę czym.- Po chwili namysłu spojrzał w górę z nadzieją znalezienia odpowiedzi. Nagle ujrzał rozwieszone prześcieradło na sznurku, bez ociągania się odbił się od ściany i zerwał materiał. Po czym oderwał mniejszy kawałek i delikatnie owinął nim nogę ukochanej. Lisica chwyciła pozostałą część i wytarła krew z twarzy niebieskookiej, ta zaczęła się powoli budzić z jej ust wydobył sie zduszony jęk. Otworzyła oczy, jednak potrzebowała chwili, by obraz się wyostrzył, zamrugała kilka razy, żeby przyspieszyć ten proces. Pomogło. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana w około i napotkała zmartwiony wzrok szatynki, oraz Czarnego Kota, tyle, że w jego spojrzeniu kryło się nie małe zdenerwowanie. Pokierowała wzrokiem dalej, to co zobaczyła zszokowało ją. Obok niej była Biedronka, nieprzytomna poobijana i ta noga. Momentalnie do jej głowy napłynęły wspomnienia sprzed kilku minut, gdy to dziewczyna uratowała ją od najpewniej śmierci. Do oczu blondynki napłynęły łzy. -Uratowała cię, powinnaś być jej wdzięczna. A przede wszystkim, powinnaś się jej słuchać, nie pracujesz już sama.- Głos chłopaka był ostry i wyprany z jakichkolwiek uczuć, podobnie jego wzrok gdy na nią patrzył. -To moja wina. Przepraszam, Biedronko. To nie miało się tak skończyć. Ja...j nie chciałam!- Nie powstrzymywała łez, obraz był mniej ostry, ale zauważyła, że blondyn patrzy teraz na nią ze współczuciem i przyjaźnią. Po kilku minutach, które spędzili w grobowej ciszy, granatowo-włosa zaczęła się budzić. -Sssss. Moja noga! -Spokojnie Biedronsiu, opatrzyłem ją jako tako, ale odstawię cię do domu. Najlepiej żebyś jutro nie szła do szkoły.- Spotkało go tylko potwierdzające kiwnięcie głowy, ponieważ ciemnowłosa wpatrywała się w zapłakaną bohaterkę. -Pszczo... -Biedronko, ja przepraszam! Nie powinnam była tak bezmyślnie atakować. To moja wina.- Blondynka poczuła jak oplatają ją czyjeś ramiona. -Pszczoło. To ja sama zdecydowałam się ciebię ratować. Zamiast zamartwiać się tym co się stało, pomyśl o tym co mogłoby się stać. Pewnie byś nie żyła.- Zielonooka dopiero teraz zdała sobię sprawę z tego, jak wiele zawdzięcza swojej partnerce, oddała uścisk i powstrzymała łzy. -Obiecuję, że będę słuchać twoich rozkazów i rad. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś spłacę swój dług. -Hahaha, bardzo mnie to cieszy. Czarny Kocie? Mógłbyś mnie zabrać do domu? Nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam z tym bólem. -Oczywiście My Lady.- Nastolatek wziął ukochaną na ręce i zniknął dziewczynom z pola widzenia. -Hmmm? Pszczoło? Poradzisz sobię?- Alya patrzyła na wycieńczoną blondynkę zmartwionym wzrokiem. -Tak, jasne. Odpocznę tu chwilę i wrócę do domu. Nie martw się.- Zapewniła dziewczynę, ta ostatecznie odeszła nadal nie pewna swojego wyboru. Po kilku minutach odpoczynku i blondynka ruszyła do domu, zawijając bat na różnych rzeczach, tak jak Biedronka swoje jo-jo. Gdy już znalazła się w swoim pokoju poszła do łazienki. -Wassp, cofnij zapylenie! -Uch, dobrze się czujesz?- Spytało zmartwione stworzonko. Nastolatka spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze i zagryzła wargę. -Fizycznie: nie jest dobrze. Psychicznie: jest jeszcze gorzej niż fizycznie. Zdjęła z siebię ubranie i nalała w miarę ciepłą wodę do wanny, wiedziała, że gorąca może podrażnić jej poranione miejsca na skórze, wskoczyła do ciepłej cieczy, jednak nie obeszło się bez cichego syknięcia, gdy zadrapania dotknęły wody. Po chwili leżała, rozmyślając o jej wpadce, przez którą o mało nie straciła życia. -Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby Biedronka mnie nie ratowała? -Nawet tak nie mów!- Do uszu nastolatki dotarł piskliwy głos rozgniewanej Kwami.- Teraz przynajmniej wiesz, że jest dobrym przywódcą. Ratowała cię, chociaż wiedziała, że dla niej może się to skończyć źle. Biedronka jest kimś kogo warto słuchać. -Teraz to wiem.- Po kilku minutach kąpieli, przebrała się i opatrzyła rany.- Jutro będę musiała zrobić sobie niezłą tapetę, żeby ukryć te szramy. -Taką jak Chloé? -Hahaha. Nie wiem czy nie lepszą.- Ruszyła do łóżka gdzie rozmyślała o swoim dniu. Spotkała przyjaciela, zyskała przewodnika, wywinęła się śmierci. /Ten dzień, zdecydowanie można zaliczyć do udanych/- Pomyślała. W końcu dopadł ją sen, więc przez krainę snu zmierzała ku jutrzejszemu dniu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach